


[苏美无差] A Brief Episode

by Rejo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: Solo受伤了，Illya有点生气。





	[苏美无差] A Brief Episode

“能请你帮个忙打开唱机吗？我想来点儿音乐。”

Illya一言不发地继续剪开布料，无视了请求。见他没有反应，Napoleon又说道：“舒缓的旋律有助于放松心情，正好适合此刻的你我。再说我们没有麻醉，得有什么叫我分分心更好吧，你又不乐意聊聊——”

“你就不能他妈的闭上嘴吗？！”Illya吼道，把撕下的裤腿甩到地上。

“拜托，对伤患有点耐心。”Napoleon伸直伤腿，血把地毯染出一块像枪似的不规则形，他惋惜地摇摇头，“唉，这可是正宗的伊朗货。”

Illya一点也不关心伊朗货。他讨厌这块毯子，图案繁复到矫揉造作，藤蔓缠绞的势头仿佛能拧出编织者的血汗，只有Solo这种被资本主义腐蚀了心灵的美国佬才会喜欢。他还讨厌剪人衣服为人挖子弹，讨厌血流得到处都是，讨厌有人受伤，讨厌他在意的……人，受伤。今天他都遇到了，而且正在非常努力地忍受，所以Solo要是能稍微合上他那张嘴一阵的话他真的很感谢，甚至也许会少恨美国佬几分钟。

搞不好是Napoleon侦测到并且打算赢下他难得的筹码，或者cowboy性格中确乎还剩下那么丁点名为“识相”的成分，总之接下来的快速治疗时间里，美国人什么也没再讲，只安静地任凭他割开皮肉，剜出子弹，用水冲洗伤口。太安静了，Illya没忍住抬头确认他是否疼晕了过去，所幸没有。不过就Solo没对被汗和血弄脏的真丝手帕发表一句半句言论的情况来看，美国人大概也说不上多有余裕。

最后包扎好伤口，Illya扔下搭档，兀自将东西搬去浴室一一收拾妥当。他冲掉直滑到手肘的血痕，突然双手颤抖，便顺带洗把脸好让自己冷静些。一切都在掌控中，他们可以在这待到明天，Gaby会按约定过来接应。除了美国佬这……好吧，至少目前很安全。一切仍在掌控中。

“能不能请你拿一张——”

Illy咬紧牙，冲出门去，掀开Napoleon的箱子抓出一张唱片丢上唱机。

“——Dinah Shore或者……啊，Sinatra也好，很好。谢谢，Peril。”

Illya粗暴地合上箱子，大步走到窗边，给窗帘拉开一小道缝。街上只有两个人在走，其中一个牵着一条矮胖的牛头梗犬，Illya盯着他们直到走出视野，又察看一圈四周，然后拉过椅子在窗前坐了下来。

美国佬在他身后轻声哼歌，跟着腐朽堕落的资本主义流行经典发出类似蜜蜂的恼人嗡嗡，仿佛他不曾被枪击中而只是刚从午觉中苏醒。Illya不知道正放着的这支玩意儿是流行还是经典，他总觉得这两个词不该有分别。

清晰和模糊的两把男声说话一般唱道：“我是如此心灰意冷，你能否让这旋律更婉转忧伤？”Illya觉得烦躁，他不明白这问题有什么可值得问的。为了抗衡侵扰自己内心平静的字句，他默念起钟爱的本国诗人的句子。

_芳香扑鼻的稠李树 / 一到春天就开花 / 树上金灿灿的枝条 / 宛如盘绕的卷发……_先敬我可爱的人儿，再敬未来锦绣前程，你永远不会了解……

Illya死死盯着窗帘缝隙泄露出的街道一隅，忍不住像斗争似的念出声。_“周身是蜜香的朝露，顺着树皮往下淌。”_他用乡音背诵道，反击伤患哼出的毒药一样的“当我心灰意冷时，你还愿听我诉说吗”。_“露水下辛香的绿痕，闪着银色的光芒！”_

凭什么他就需要受着呢？根本没道理。Illya提高了声音。但美国佬没作出任何反应，就像片刻前Illya无视他的要求那样，Napoleon仿佛什么都没有听到。实际上他就算听到了也不能听懂，Illya需要的就是他听不懂。

Illya背完的时候_（“小溪汹涌的浪花 / 溅洒在稠李的枝上 / 在凌空的峭壁下 / 悄悄为稠李树歌唱”）_，他意识到唱片也放完了，Solo所在的方向静悄悄的，唯有不仔细听就听不着的悠长呼吸。Illya转头望去，美国人果然已经睡着，手垂在大腿上，打着卷儿的头发细密盘绕在额顶。忽然搞不清自己究竟为何那么生气，Illya皱起眉。其实他能搞得清生气的原因的，只要敢往深处想想，缘由就如同融冰下的柔草，隔着些即将随时化去的半透明遮蔽……

Illya靠上椅子靠背，重新看向窗外。此刻他有任务，不应该思考多余的事情使自个儿分心。他须得当好守卫，保护这份安宁，保护他的……保护他们俩。保护他自己。他牢牢握着枪，心中回荡起不自觉听进去的歌曲。

谢谢你的劝慰

希望你不介意我在你耳边喋喋不休

我寻到的这支火炬

也许终会湮灭于黑暗

或转瞬炸开

敬我可爱的人啊

再敬未来锦绣前程

那长路漫漫

漫漫无期

fin.


End file.
